Youkai no Kokoro heart of a demon
by sesshomarusdemoness
Summary: Kagome gets bitten and turned into a demoness.Sesshy finds her.Will they fall in love? Or kill eachother? sesshykagome STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Attacked

Youkai no Kokoro (heart of a demon)

... Thoughts

"." Talking

(…)Me talking

Hi I'm sesshomarusdemoness. I love sesshomaru as you can tell. Well here I go this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu-yasha and company.

Any way on with the story:

Chapter 1: attacked

It was a hot morning in modern Japan. Kagome Higurashi (I think that's how u spell it) was just getting ready to go back to the feudal era again. Kagome was packing her giant black backpack with supplies such as clothes, shampoo, first aid kit and food.

Kagome had on a black halter top with a black mini skirt. Her long raven black hair was tied back into a high ponytail with a piece of black ribbon. She wasn't wearing her usual school uniform because school was out for the summer. That made it easier for kagome because she wouldn't have to study while she was there.

She looked into the bathroom mirror and put on some cherry flavored lip-gloss. She then deposited it into her bag. Kagome walked down the stairs and headed straight for the well that linked into Inu-yasha's time. Her mother, Souta and her grandfather were gone to a sidewalk sale downtown and has already said they're good byes to kagome. Kagome walked across the yard and into the well house. She took out a shard of the shikon no tama, the jewel of the four souls. Kagome put one knee over the edge of the well and slipped into the well. Still clutching the jewel shard she allowed herself to fall through what seemed to be a blue starry night sky.

Kagome hit the ground and started to climb out of the well into Inu-yasha's time. She threw out her backpack over the edge and thrust out of the well herself. Kagome looked around and saw no trace of her friends. Just then she heard a low hiss behind her. "Inu-yasha?" she said quietly. Turning around she came face to face with a snake demon. She glanced up onto its face to see two jewel shards embedded into its forehead. A lot of good that'll do me with out Inu-yasha here thought kagome.

"Give me the jewel shards and I shall make your death quick and painless wench!" it hissed. Its tail slithered behind itself, ready to strike.

Kagome picked up her backpack and turned to face the snake. " Umm…. try no way in hell!" she screamed, turning on her heals and starting to run away.

" Not so fast wench!" the snake hissed. Its tail flew rapidly towards kagome and wrapped itself around her arms and waist, getting a small scream from kagome. "Give me the jewel shards or I shall take them from you." It hissed.

" I told you, no way in hell!" spat Kagome.

"Foolish wench" it hissed sinking its fangs into her right shoulder.

Kagome could feel a strange tingling through out her body. Just then kagome felt a small burning sensation and closed her eyes. All was quiet, and then suddenly there was a red flash of light.

The snake immediately released kagome and coiled back a few feet away from her.

Kagome didn't fall. She floated in midair. Two red marking appeared on either die of her cheeks. On her forehead appeared a crescent moon with an arrow through it. Her hair had long since broken out of her hair tie and was now flowing behind her freely. Instead of pure raven black hair she has red highlights through out it. Her nails turned into claws and her ears became slightly pointed. Just as quickly as it had started it had ended. The flash of red light faded, leaving a demoness…. kagome. (Female demon)

Kagome opened her eyes and glared at the snake. She used her mind to land smoothly. As soon as she landed she pointed a finger at the snake and fired a huge blast of energy. When the smoke cleared all kagome could see was ashes and the jewel shards. Kagome walked over and picked them up. Then it hit kagome like a ton of bricks, she did that! Suddenly feeling like she was going to pass out everything was getting blurry.

"Kagome…." She heard a deep voice say. Kagome looked up and saw two amber eyes before passing out from exhaustion

well what do you think? R&R please I'm out byes

sesshomarus demoness


	2. discoveries

Hey people! Sorry for the late update. Pay attention to this next note….I DIDN'T LIKE THE OLD CHAPTER TWO SO I MADE A COMPLETELY NEW ONE!

Any way on with the story…..

... thoughts

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and co. the only characters I own are……I'll just let you find out…muhahahahahaha. By the way I have no clue where I got the quote so if the person who had it is reading this let me know who you are so I can put your name up in the next disclaimer.

Chapter 2: discoveries

Sun shone in through the window and on to Kagome's face as she began to stir. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and put her hand above her eyes to block out the sun's rays so she could take a look at where she was.

She was in a queen sized bed that has black sheets. The bed was on the far wall opposite the door. There was a large two door entrance to a balcony that was covered by black curtains. The walls themselves were burgundy, with a black border. Beside Kagome there was a window that had a bench under it. Kagome glanced to the other side of the room and saw a door and a large portrait of lilies. All in all it was a very big room.

where am I? thought Kagome as she pulled the silky soft sheets closer to herself. Kagome tried to sit up, but she immediately shot back down because of the immense pain that shot though her shoulder. She hissed in pain.

"Do not move," said the same deep voice she had heard before. "It shall only inflict more pain until the herbs my servants gave you begin to work."

Kagome looked around for the source of the voice only to experience more pain. She winced slightly, ignoring the pain and sat up. She looked around again and saw a silhouette of a man in the shadows. "Who are you? Where am I and why the fuck am I here!" Kagome demanded.

You are stronger than I thought miko," it said in a voice that was slightly amused. "I would have thought you'd have passed out in pain by now."

"I'm stronger than I look, but that doesn't answer my questions! Kagome stated.

The figure walked into the light, revealing one of the last people Kagome expected to see. He stood there, long silver hair flowing behind him, staring at her with golden eyes that could drown you in. his demonic markings on his cheeks and wrists were clearly visible in the morning light. He had the symbol of the west on his forehead, a crescent moon.

"Sesshomaru!" said one very stunned Kagome.

"Question one answered," said the youkai lord of the west. "As for where you are, you are at my castle. You were injured and I brought you here. I didn't not want the smell of blood on my lands, for if I'd have left you there, when I saw you while patrolling my lands, demons surely would have devoured you."

"well then if you don't want me to die on your lands, then take me off them and leave me there to die" Kagome said bitterly. "I'm sure kikyo would love to have her soul back."

"Why is it you wish to die?" Sesshomaru said walking over to her and putting his forefingers on her forehead, making Kagome slightly shake in fear. "I shall find out by reading your mind."

FLASH BACK IN KAGOME'S MIND

Kagome was hiding behind a tree as she watched the scene infrount of her silently. Inu-Yasha was currently embracing kikyo, in a large clearing inside the forest.

"I won't let Naraku harm you," Inu-Yasha said protectively to kikyo. "I am the only one who can protect you!"

Kikyo sensed Kagome near by and decided to make her see that Inu-Yasha loved her not Kagome. "Inu-Yasha do you love me?" kikyo inquired while still in his embrace.

"I love you more then you will ever know kikyo." He said before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

In an instant Kagome's world shattered, her heart was torn into pieces. he chose kikyo….. Kagome thought. She loved him with every fiber of her being and this was how he returned it! He chooses kikyo, the living dead over her?

Kagome was fighting back tears and was winning the battle, until what she saw next.

Kikyo pulled back from the kiss a minute later and stared into his eyes. "What about my reincarnation?" she asked referring to Kagome.

"Kagome is nothing more than a shard detector," Inu-Yasha said "I love you kikyo and nothing will ever change that."

Stunned? No not quite there yet. Shocked? Getting there but still ineffective. Drowning in her thoughts trying to block out reality? BINGO! This described Kagome at that moment.

"Inu-Yasha……" kikyo said quietly.

"Kikyo will you be my mate?" said Inu-Yasha, nervously fighting.

Kagome didn't want to see or hear any more. Her heart that was in a hundred pieces shattered into a thousand pieces after hearing that... Kagome ran toward the bone-eaters well as fast as her legs would carry her, her tears running freely down her cheeks. Twigs and branches snared at her clothing and tore at her flesh, but she didn't notice and if she did she didn't care.

Kagome finally arrived at the bone-eaters well and threw herself down it, being consumed by the blue light that was a portal into her time. She looked up once she landed and saw a wooden ceiling instead of the blue sky of Inu-yasha's time. Kagome sat down on the ground and started to cry her eyes out. At that moment there were three emotions that overcame her; first sadness then hatred and the one feeling that remained… the need for revenge.

END OF FLASH BACK

Sesshomaru pulled his two fingers away from Kagome's forehead and turned on his heal to face the door kagome had seen earlier. "I understand that you want revenge on my worthless half brother," Sesshomaru said calmly "do not die for it will make him feel triumphant, I shall train you so that you may have your revenge."

This was all too much for her; here the taiyokai of the west was, offering her training. She got over the shock quickly and nodded her head. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered hoping that he didn't see another little memory that she was trying to hide.

"Until you are fully trained you shall stay here," he said. Well more like informed her. "There are some appropriate clothes in that room, Rin will be up here in half an hour to get you for dinner." He gestured to the door that was beside the portrait of the lilies and then left her room without another word.

Kagome was very thankful that he had offered to let her stay here and be trained to get her revengeon...HIM. The thought of Inu-Yasha made a tear roll down her cheek. She pushed down the thought of what happened and wiped away the tear. No, she would not think about it, not now.

She decided that rags were inappropriate for dinner so she crawled out of bed and walked over to the closet, noting that the pain in her shoulder was gone.

She opened the door to the closet and saw many different kimonos and obis, all of which looked very expensive. She studied the assortment and picked out a deep red kimono and a silver obi. (Obi is a part of a kimono)

Kagome quickly put it on and walked over to the mirror so she could fix her hair. She gazed into the mirror and saw a beautiful demoness. It had black hair with silver at the tips, that went down to its waist and amazingly blue eyes that's rivaled that of the sky. On its forehead it bore a crescent moon with a crescent moon with an arrow though it. But what really caught kagome eye was the silver markings on its cheeks and wrists, much like Sesshomaru.

Kagome whirled around to face the demoness but when she looked no one was there. Kagome shrugged it off and turned back to the mirror only to see the demoness again. She waved and the demoness did the same. It hit kagome that the demoness was wearing the same outfit. She quickly pulled a strand of her hair into her face and saw that it was black with silver at the tips. The truth hit kagome like a ton of bricks…that demoness was her!

Kagome's cloudy blue eyes widened in shock as an ear piercing scream came from her mouth,

Sesshomaru heard a loud scream coming from Kagome's room. He covered his ears and chuckled to himself. I think she noticed he thought. I really think that she needs to learn to hold her tongue.

'That's not what you like about her, you like how she always speaks her mind and isn't afraid of you.' A little voice in sesshomaru's mind said.

Who are you?

'I'm your conscience, trying to get you to admit that you like kagome.'

silence! I would never do something like that.

'It's not good to lie to yourself ya know'

don't make me kill you.

'Aww what are you going to do? I'm you! You'd be committing suicide!'

…

'Good now that that's settled, what are you going to with kagome now that you know about Inu-yasha's betrayal?'

train her

'Why not train her AND do something sweet for her at the same time?'

I do not do sweet things

'Oh your right, you can't be sweet…it's impossible'

Nothing is impossible to this Sesshomaru! I'll prove you wrong, and I think I have a good way to train and be sweet at the same time to her…

'What's the plan?'

well….

END OF CHAPPIE

Whew! I thought I lost the rest of this chapter but then my mom found it's. I wonder what he had planned…. Any way know that I changed kagome description in this chapter but keep it this way, I'll have my reasons later for it ok? As for sesshy mind reading thing... that's just an Idea I had so that way he could know what happened with out kagome telling him. I know it's a lot ooc but hey bear with me.

Just in case you were wondering, this is a SESS/KAG. Fic dodges tomato from angry inu/ kag fan sorry but I love this pairing! dodges more tomatoes well who better to melt his heart of ice than sweet kagome? dodges one more tomato THAT'S IT! picks up a basket of tomatoes and throws it at fan, who is then covered in a tomatoey mess wanna try that again? Insane look in eyes fan shakes head and runs far, far, far away. that's what I thought. Read and review! I'll try and post after exams! Byes for now!

sesshomarusdemoness!

'…..' sesshy mind

…. sesshy talking to his mind….. (He's not psycho but the way ok…)


	3. Author Notice

Hey people. Long time no talk eh? Well I'd like to say that I have a new story up and going and I will not be updating this story for a long time Just thought I'd let u know. I had chapter 3 all typed up but then I re-read my other chapters and it turns out that I already put in the training part/ where he found her. So it is a very long chapter but after that I have 2 more chapters ready to go up. I just have to find out where I put chapter 3… oh well thank u to all the reviews I've gotten and I absoulutly love them. Please read my other fic. Queen of the Wolves. Sorry to any who wanted me to update immediatley

-Sesshomarusdemoness


	4. Dinner with the devil

**Chapter 3- Dinner**

Kagome was in a full-blown panic. I'm a demon! She thought while pacing back and forth, mindful of the long kimono. She walked over to the mirror and took a good look at herself. She didn't look too bad; in fact she looked pretty good.

Carefully surveying her new features, her eyes came to rest on her face. The markings were no surprise but her eyes changing color was a bit of a shock. She was at least to or 3 inches taller and her hair was mostly the same except the silver ends, not Inu-yasha silver but a metallic silver. She looked more carefully and saw her hair color morph into orange highlights that went well with her raven hair. She was shocked, but liked the idea none the less. Now she wouldn't have to go home to buy hair dye.

A thought struck her like a bolt of lightening bolt. This means I can't go home. My family will probably understand but I can never go back to school! Oh well that last part ain't too bad. I wouldn't have to deal with Hojo again. Kagome thought to herself.

She eventually calmed down and thought silently This is kind of cool. I'm a full-blown youkai… her thoughts trailed off at that last one. How did that happen? Her family wasn't youkai, were they? And if so how did she not know that she was a demoness. A sudden anger flared inside of her. Her family lied to her! For 17years!

Interrupted silent rage was then replaced by curiosity. She wondered what kind of demon she was. She remembered a snake demon biting her. It must have had something to do with the snakebite.

The only person who can answer my questions is Sesshomaru, I'll drill the answers out of him if I have to. She thought as she headed towards the door. No sooner had she stepped out of the door than a little girl with brown hair tied to the side of her head, tripped her.

"Rin is sorry pretty lady." She said rubbing her head and getting up off the ground. She looked about 10 years old, obviously a human. Her small bright yellow kimono was slightly dirty. "Rin's name is Rin!" she chirped.

Her cuteness reminded her instantly of Shippo. She wanted to think about him but it would make her sad. She stomped that feeling down and focussed her mind on the little girl in front of her named Rin.

" Hello Rin, I'm Kagome." She said getting up off the floor.

"Hi Kagome-sama, Lord Sesshomaru told me to come and get you for dinner so lets go!" she said after grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her away from her room.

After what seemed like hundreds of doors Rin lead her past, they finally came to a stop infront of two large oak doors. The doors themselves had a picture of two dogs carved delicately. Before she knew it Rin had pushed her inside said doors and ran off to go play in the gardens, leaving her alone with the cold taiyoukai in front of her.

Sesshomaru was amazed and could hardly keep his face stoic as usual at the sight of her. She was breath taking to say the least. Her black hair had orange highlights in it that complimented the gold autumn kimono she wore. The kimono was orange with yellow leaves; it was also trimmed with gold on the edges.

He smirked and signaled for her to sit down beside him. Let the questions begin.

SD- OMG I actually updated! Ok I had major writers block and now I'm back. I've also been writing everything from one shots to updating my other fanfics, not to mention reading harry potter fics:P I've also been a beta to a few friends. I'm about ready to kill Luna though…

LA: I'm sorry!

SD: Sorry! Next time I write an entire fanfic I'm getting you to beta it in one sitting! I figured 'Oh its just one chapter how hard can it be?' OH BOY was I wrong! You sent me 9 chapters!

LA: -uses quiet voice- soon to be 10..

SD: You have got to be kidding me! –Leaves and comes back with water balloons filled with red paint-

LA: What's that for? –Cowers in fear-

SD: -throws one at Luna's butt-

LA: Wow. It didn't hurt!

SD: -Smirks-

LA: Oh dear kami above…

SD: - walks over to crate with a tarp over it and climbs ontop- Say hello to my little friend! –Takes tarp off and reveals a bull- this will teach you to do that to me! –Releases bull on Luna-

LA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –runs away from bull-

SD: Bwahahahahaha! How do you like them apples! –Takes a bite out of an apple while laying ontop of the crate-

LA: SAVE ME! –Still running from bull- I PROMISE I"LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!

SD: Okies. – Comes down- come here Daisy! –Bull stops chasing Luna and goes over to SD-

LA: O.o?

SD: Thank you for all your reviews! They really ment a lot to me. Now….Read and Review! Or I shall let Daisy at you! Btw. No flames please!


End file.
